lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanuka Forest
The Kanuka Forest is a biome in the region of Far Harad, located south of the Mangroves and north of the Bushland, close to the coast. It is lightly forested region dominated by Kanuka trees. The biome is devoid of civilization, and no known inhabitants are planned. The biome is relatively flat, outside of hill variants, and no other tree types can be found here. Despite the lack of any faction presence here, the Kanuka Forest is covered by winding mud paths, with no known purpose and no set generation. Who built these paths and why is unknown, as is whether they will have any future purpose in the mod. Variants * Hills - A hillier variant of the biome. * Flowers - A variant with more than usual. * Forest light - Despite its name, this forest variant is actually denser than the normal variant.__TOC__ Structures The Kanuka Forest has no naturally-generating structures, as no faction has any presence here. However, the biome is nonetheless covered by a strange pattern of jungle mud paths, which generate randomly. This may make travel in denser parts of the forest easier, but since the paths are not straight lines, they also make it very easy to get lost is you're not careful. Who made the paths and what purpose they serve in the mod is unknown. Mobs The same set of animals that can be found in the Far Harad Grasslands can be found here. No NPCs spawn in this biome. * Crocodile - Hostile mobs who live in the water and can also be on land. They are ferocious beasts. In daylight, they are quite slow, but a night, they are fast. They can swim faster than the player. * Dik-dik - Small, passive mobs, that flee the player on sight. * Flamingo - Large, passive birds that live in Far Harad. * Gemsbok - Passive antelope like mobs. Their hide makes very nice looking armour. * Giraffe - Passive mobs native to Far Harad. * Lion - Lions are dangerous hunters. They are neutral (they only fight back, if you attack.) * Lioness - Female lions. * Rhino - Rideable mobs that can charge into battle. They are neutral. * Zebra - Rideable mobs found in Far Harad. They are very similar to horses. Vegetation The only trees that grow here are the Kanuka trees, which are very common and exclusive to this biome. In addition, ferns and grasses are a common sight among the underbrush. Some Harad also appear here, especially in the flower variant of the biome. Gallery KanukaForestLake.png|Some lionesses hunting on the shores of a lake. KanukaForestFlowers.png|The zebra asks itself: Which to eat next? - Flower variant. KanukaForestLight.png|Strange: The light forest variant is denser than the ordinary one. KanukaForestPath.png|A mud path leading through the light forest. KanukaForestHills.png|A big intersection of two mud paths in the hills. KanukaForestClearing.png|Although not included as a variant, small clearings occasionally show up and serve as pastures for the zebras. Category:Biomes Category:Forest Category:Far Harad Category:Environment